Toad (Character)
Not to be Confused with Toad (Species) '' Toad 'is a fictional humanoid mushroom that is both a single and a collective name of the "Mushroom People" found in the Mushroom Kingdom Character Toad is one of the main characters in the series,he is the smartest out of Mushroom Fighters,he is an inventor. 'Personality Toad is portrayed as a rather cowardly character, but the fact that he actually knows about his cowardice makes him one of the more innocent and humbler characters in the series. Despite his fears, Toad is usually one of the few people who tries his best to support Mario when he is on his adventures, from providing items to actually adventuring alongside with the hero on his quest. Despite the fact that Toad is usually seen as a cheerful character, he can get extremely distressed when a major event occurs Physical Description Toad bears a similar appearance to the rest of his species with his large mushroom cap and clothes. He is very small in size, and has no legs visible, with just his typical brown shoes showing. Unlike other Toads, he features five red spots on his mushroom cap and wears a blue vest, however, his coloration will change if he gets a fire flower, as his cap's colors will be reversed while his clothes turn red,Sometimes, Toad appears with a red vest, though he is most often seen with his blue vest. In the Mario cartoons, Toad has on occasion removed his mushroom cap, revealing three strands of hair; however, the games have never confirmed or refuted this. Toad is also seen with pants of a white color that resemble the base of a mushroom or toadstool stalk. Toad's Ablities He plays very similar to the Mario Bros.. He has abilities such as the ground pound, spin jump, and the wall kick. He is also able to use his superhuman strength to carry objects and characters a bit larger than himself with some ease (But he has touble lifting Goku) . He is also capable of using the power-ups in this game, thus giving him forms such as Fire Toad (allows him to shoot fireballs), He also has a parachute designed in his hat, and more gadgets in his hat like Propeller,candy etc. Toad is shown to emit Spore like a real mushroom whenever he is attacked, Relationships with other Characters Mario Toad is shown to be Mario's good friend. Toad usually helps Mario with supporting roles and gives him advice. In the Mario cartoons, Toad was shown to be a close friend of both Mario and Luigi's, as he would commonly be seen assisting them in stopping King Koopa's evil plots. Toad even helped in domestic situations, alongside Princess Peach, Mario sees him as a friend than a Trusty Sidekick. Goku Goku is one of his good friends, he helps him out alot, goku seems to irritate him like accidently breaking his stuff, When toad is scared or upset, goku comforts him. Luigi Toad is seen as a friend to Luigi and provides him with assistance in games. Toad/Gallery TBA. Triva *He is shown to be a bit jealous of someone acts smarter than him. *In the Mushroom fighters he is the smallest,The Weakest,but the smartest. *The mushroom on his head is not his brain or a big part of his head,but a hat. *Toad hasn't been seen without his hat. *In The begin he is proven to be a great "distracting" *Toad is one of the host of The Toad And Pan Show. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ailen Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mushroom Fighters Members Category:Characters who break the fouth wall Category:Characters who appear in video games Category:Characters with unhuman techniques Category:Inventers